A pressure sensor is a device for measuring the applied pressure at an area occupied by the sensor, where pressure is the force applied perpendicular to the surface of the sensor per unit area over which that force is distributed. A pressure sensor typically functions as a transducer in that a signal is generated as a function of the pressure applied. The generated signal is typically an electrical signal. Conventional pressure sensors include a pad for sensing applied pressure and straight wires attached to the pad. Such a configurations does not enable stretchability.